O mistério do Iris
by strangeland
Summary: Logo após roubar o Iris de Von Croy (acontecimento contado no Tomb Raider 5), Von Croy intimida Lara Croft para que ela devolva o Iris para ele, mas Lara teme que Von Croy poderá usar mal o artefato, mesmo sem os dois saberem todos os poderes dele. Depois de um acordo, Lara terá que descobrir o suficiente do artefato misterioso para as coisas não piorarem.
1. O poder da influência

Os acontecimentos da história acontecem depois do Tomb Raider 2 e antes do Tomb Raider 3. Logo, a história "presente" entre Lara vs Von Croy no Tomb Raider 4 ainda não aconteceu.

* * *

O mistério do Iris

Capítulo 1 - O poder da influência

Lara Croft estava lendo "Othello" de Shakespeare em seu quarto na mansão quando foi interrompida por Winston, que bateu a porta do quarto chamando pelo nome dela.

\- Entra! – disse Lara, pousando o livro devagar na cama.

\- Lady Croft, receio que a senhorita tem um convidado inesperado.

Lara olhou para o relógio que ficava na parede do quarto. 20:00h.

\- E quem é? – ela perguntou.

\- É Werner Von Croy, Milady. E eu acredito que ele não está muito contente. Ele trouxe alguns homens como companhia.

Lara desviou o olhar para o chão. Suspirou. Enquanto Lara pensava naquela situação, Winston interrompeu o silêncio perguntando se ela atenderia Werner ou não. Antes que Lara respondesse, ela puxou alguns travesseiro da cama e pegou uma arma e deixou a outra escondida embaixo de outro travesseiro. Winston se espantou um pouco com aquela cena.

\- Você está certo, Winston. Werner não está muito contente. Provavelmente, ele está aqui pelo Iris.

\- Então ele descobriu que a senhorita o roubou?

\- Provavelmente.

Ela escondeu a arma nas costas, presa na cintura da calça comprida que estava usando naquele momento. Decidiu receber Werner o mais rápido possível, sem trocar de roupa nem nada.

\- Vamos – ela disse para Winston.

O cabelo de Lara estava preso num rabo de cavalo que já estava meio frouxo, caindo nas costas. Ela desceu as escadas da mansão e abriu a porta principal. Reparou em uma limusine que estava estacionada no portão principal. Acionou o botão do painel de segurança do portão na parede da mansão, e logo em seguida aquela limusine preta estava entrando e estacionando perto da entrada principal.

Lara esperava quase na entrada. De repente, bateu um flashback do que havia acontecido quando ela trouxe pra casa a adaga de Xian. Homens de Marco Bartolli haviam invadido sua casa na intenção de recuperar a adaga de Xian. Foi à noite, Lara estava de roupão... De repente sentiu um leve medo de algo assim acontecer de novo.

Werner saiu do carro com um homem de terno, com aparência de segurança/guarda-costas. Quando Winston iria dizer olá para Von Croy, Lara interrompeu falando:

\- É um pouco tarde para uma visita, não acha, Von Croy? A hora do chá é às 17h.

\- Certamente. Mas não estou aqui para tomar chá, Senhorita Croft. Estou aqui para falar de negócios. Se não se importar, queria discutir isso sentado num sofá. – Von Croy disse com aquele sotaque alemão.

Lara deu as costas para Von Croy e caminhou em direção à sala de estar da mansão, deixando Winston ali perto de Von Croy, com a porta principal aberta. Winston rapidamente disse para Von Croy acompanhá-lo, e assim ele fez junto com seu guarda-costas, que parecia até uma sombra dele. Quando Von Croy chegou acompanhado de Winston, percebeu que Lara estava séria, sentada num sofá. Winston parou na entrada da sala assim como o guarda-costas de Von Croy.

Werner sentou-se no sofá e apoiou as duas mãos na bengala que sempre usava o tempo todo.

\- O que você quer, Werner? – Lara perguntou, embora sabia a resposta.

\- Bom, você com certeza deve estar ciente sobre o roubo que houve nas industrias Von Croy, certo? Meu Iris foi roubado – ele fez uma pausa – por uma mulher. A única pessoa que poderia roubar seria alguém que já o conhecia. E como foi uma mulher... – Von Croy olhava ao redor como se ele tivesse contando alguma fofoca sem menor importância – não é difícil de adivinhar que foi você, Lara. – Houve uma pausa – Você sabe que pode ser presa por isso? Eu quero meu Iris de volta!

\- E eu queria que o Iris fosse seu pra sempre, se você não fosse tão descuidado, Werner.

Von Croy riu.

\- Eu, descuidado?

\- Você e eu sabemos que você tem uma_ tendência_ a quebrar regras e cair nas armadilhas dos artefatos que você explora por aí. Por exemplo, você ignorou as inscrições que diziam perto da alavanca que abria aquele local onde o Iris estava escondido lá em Angkor Wat. E você quase nos matou.

\- Oh, não me lembre de Angkor Wat, _senhorita Croft _– ele disse colocando ênfase no fim. – Nesse dia, a senhorita me abandonou lá para ter uma morte claustrofóbica e escura, "yá" (ja = sim em alemão).

\- Eu já te disse que eu não te deixei lá para morrer! Eu tentei procurar ajuda no mesmo tempo que o lugar começou a desmoronar. Como eu iria me aproximar de você com tanta pedra caindo do teto?!

Lara sentiu uma exaustão momentânea com aquela conversa. Não era a primeira vez que ela discutia sobre Angkor Wat com Von Croy. Naquela época, Lara tinha apenas 16 anos e os dois viajaram para o Camboja, onde Lara iria aprender muito sobre arqueologia com o famoso Von Croy. Infelizmente, Von Croy ignorou qualquer aviso do local e tentou roubar o Iris, um artefato muito peculiar. Com formato de dois pratos e uma esfera, onde todos se mexiam ao mesmo tempo e desafiavam a gravidade, ficando parado onde o deixasse no ar. Se não fosse pelo fato de parar no ar, o Iris não teria o mínimo vestígio de um artefato poderoso. E quando Von Croy sobreviveu ao enclausuramento do "cofre" do Iris e ao desmoronamento do local, Lara teve que ouvir a reclamação e o rancor daquele homem por anos. E, como sempre, Lara desmentia o fato de ter abandonado Von Croy, mas sempre parecia inútil alegar sua inocência.

\- Não eram tantas pedras assim – Von Croy debochou. – O Iris acabou salvando minha vida mais rápido.

\- Não fale como se eu nunca tivesse te ajudado! Você quase morreu na África e eu salvei sua vida.

\- Lara, por favor. Chega de passado. Eu achei o Iris, ele é _meu_. Você roubou algo meu e eu vim pacificamente pedir de volta.

\- Werner, eu roubei o Iris de você logo após que fiquei sabendo que você, finalmente, havia descoberto um meio de dar energia ao Iris. Me desculpa, mas se fosse qualquer outra pessoa tentando descobrir o teletransporte através de _ciência_ seria uma coisa, mas você usar um _artefato_ como o Iris para causar teletransporte através de toda aquela sua tecnolgia de ponta é um aviso de perigo. Você é uma pessoa bem azarenta.

\- Ok. – Von Croy suspirou – então você está sendo cuidadosa, evitando que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa de ruim. E qual é seu plano depois disso? Você rouba algo que é meu e interrompe minhas pesquisas e fica por isso mesmo? Se você não quer devolver o Iris, você terá que me dar algo tão valioso quanto ele.

Veio à mente de Lara a Adaga de Xian, que ela guardava agora no seu cofre. Mas seria tolice trocar o Iris pela adaga. Entre ver Von Croy usando o teletransporte e transformando alguém em dragão, seria pior vê-lo enfiando aquela adaga em qualquer pessoa e transformando seja lá quem for num dragão chinês enorme. Pensou em várias coisas. Infelizmente, apenas a Adaga e o Scion seriam considerados poderosos na mesma categoria que o Iris, mas ela não daria nenhum dos dois para ele.

\- É sério? Você aceita trocar o Iris por outro artefato?

\- Por outro artefato poderoso – ele corrigiu.

\- Werner – Ela agora tinha um tom de voz preocupado e calmo – encontramos o Iris naquele lugar por acaso. Não fomos lá procurando _pelo Iris_ exatamente. Não sabemos muita coisa sobre ele. Mais de 10 anos se passaram e a única coisa que você descobriu foi que o Iris precisava de uma energia específica para funcionar. Você, realmente, não tem medo dos efeitos colaterais que ele pode causar? Não tem medo dele ter um poder pior dentro dele? Sua curiosidade pode fazer com que muitas pessoas naquele prédio morram por causa daquilo.

\- Ok, você está certa. E o que você sugere? Vamos todos desvendar o mistério do Iris. E depois? Você vai me devolver a qualquer custo?

\- Você iria querer o Iris a qualquer custo mesmo sabendo que ele pode te matar?

\- Ele é meu, Lara. Eu só não iria usá-lo se fosse nesse exemplo. E não seja hipócrita. Você tem artefatos perigosos que não usa. Por que eu não teria também? Tem inveja do teletransporte porque é algo mais simples? – Von Croy riu.

\- Eu proponho um trato – Lara disse. – Eu te devolvo o Iris se soubermos mais do Iris. Se eu decidir ficar com o Iris no fim, eu te darei um raro bestiário. Não tem poderes como o Iris, mas se você lê-lo, verá que é bem importante.

* * *

Lara e Von Croy terminaram a conversa sobre o Iris, e Von Croy havia dito que pagaria as passagens para o Camboja. Porém, quando Von Croy estava prestes a sair da mansão, ele disse:

\- Senhorita Croft, permita-me dizer que tive que ter uma garantia para esse trato novo. Quase me esqueci. Eu achei que seria justo roubar algo seu, já que você tem algo meu. Felizmente, o que eu roubei de você tem mais valor sentimental do que meu Iris. – E então ele tirou do bolso um relógio de bolso que possuía um C na parte de trás. Lara ficou completamente furiosa ao ver o relógio de seu pai nas mãos de Von Croy.

\- Como você conseguiu isso? – ela perguntou furiosa, quase indo puxar o relógio da mão de Von Croy e agredí-lo.

\- Acredito que você tinha mandado o relógio para um conserto, não foi? – ele riu e contemplou o relógio rapidamente – Mas não se preocupe. Agora há uma garantia de que você não vai jogar o Iris dentro de qualquer vulcão, ou sei lá o quê. Não se preocupe, quando tudo isso terminar, eu te devolverei o relógio de Richard Croft, "yá".

Von Croy virou-se e começou a andar até o carro. O guarda-costas de Von Croy encarava Lara intensamente, como se estivesse prevendo que ela iria partir para agressão física a qualquer momento. Não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem dentro da limusine, prontos para ir embora dos terrenos da mansão Croft. Von Croy abriu a janela do carro apertando um botão na porta, na parte interna do carro. Ele estava apoiando a bengala dentro do carro. Aproximou o rosto um pouco para fora e disse:

\- Se você sabe roubar, eu também sei roubar – e sorriu ao ver a cara séria de Lara. Fechou o vidro da limusine e foram embora.

Winston estava aflito com aquela situação toda. Viu Lara ir em direção à cozinha e a seguiu.

\- Milady? Milady?

\- Sabe, Winston? Às vezes, eu realmente queria que Von Croy tivesse morrido naquela bosta daquele lugar em Angkor Wat – ela disse com raiva, enquanto pegava uma garrafa d'água da geladeira e colocava na mesa. Pegou um copo de vidro e o encheu de água.

\- Milady, se acalme. Mas como ele conseguiu roubar aquele relógio na loja de Willbury? Tem uma segurança ótima...

\- Winston, Von Croy é competitivo, vingativo, rancoroso e pretensioso. Não sei como ele soube do relógio, mas ele fez isso pra provar que também "sabe roubar algo". – Lara bebeu um pouco de água – Mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso tudo. Eu vou saber tudo sobre o Iris e vou pegar meu relógio de volta.

Winston ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

\- Eu me lembro de quando Lord Croft o havia polido uma vez e me disse que aquele relógio seria seu um dia, mas só se ele tivesse passado em, pelo menos, um país de cada continente. – Winston ficou triste, lamentando a ausência de Richard Croft naquele momento.

\- Exatamente.

Lara andou lentamente até Winston. Viu ali uma das poucas pessoas que a viu crescer, envelhecer. Ela o abraçou.

\- Tome cuidado com Von Croy, milady.

\- Eu vou ter – ela disse enquanto se afastava de Winston. – Agora, eu tenho que preparar minhas coisas. Vou ter que viajar para o Camboja.


	2. Angkor Wat revisitada

Capítulo 2 – Angkor Wat revisitada

Lara já estava de malas prontas para o compromisso que havia feito com Von Croy. Quando estava impacientemente parada em frente à porta de casa olhando o relógio de pulso, a limusine de Von Croy chegou à aquela mansão. Ela se apressou em entrar no carro e jogar a mochila de qualquer jeito em cima do banco. Von Croy resmungou algo em alemão, mas Lara não quis dar atenção para isso.

\- Quem é ele? – ela perguntou de forma mal educada, apontando para um homem de terno azulado ao lado de Von Croy.

\- E eu achava que os ingleses eram os mais educados – Von Croy debochou. – Este é Jeffrey Hastings. Meu maior investidor nas indústrias Von Croy. Aquela "tecnologia de ponta", que você mencionou, consegui graças a este homem.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la – Jeffrey disse. Estendeu a mão para que Lara fizesse o mesmo, e ela fez.

\- Como o Iris é de nosso interesse, Jeffrey insistiu em nos acompanharmos – Von Croy estava apoiado em sua bengala e olhava pela janela.

\- É sempre ótimo ter alguém para ficar só olhando enquanto duas pessoas fazem o trabalho sujo de cavar, não é, Werner? – disse Lara sem se preocupar em expressar qualquer educação ou simpatia com aqueles dois homens.

Von Croy ignorou o que Lara disse e começou a reclamar:

\- Eu não acredito que vou ter que voltar àquele lugar de novo. Isso é um gasto do meu dinheiro.

\- Não é minha culpa se você não soube pesquisar direito, Werner. Talvez você esteja ficando velho. O que você fez na última vez que procurou saber do Iris? – Lara perguntou.

\- Na biblioteca próxima a Angkor, há pouquíssimos relatos sobre o Iris. Ninguém sabe a localização dele, é completamente secreto, precisa de uma energia... e só. Mais nada. Foi uma sorte ter achado naquele dia.

\- Você se esqueceu da vingança que cairia em cima daquele que pegasse o Iris.

\- Bobagem – Von Croy revirou os olhos.

* * *

Chegando ao Camboja, Lara tinha duas esperanças. A primeira era de que Von Croy não pesquisou corretamente sobre o Iris no Camboja. A segunda era de que a completa história dele não estaria neste país. Havia ficado horas trancada num avião com Von Croy e ficaria mais tempo encarando Von Croy agora dentro de um carro.

\- Vamos primeiro para o museu. Tenho um conhecido lá. Talvez seria melhor você ouvir por ele a história desta vez – disse Von Croy.

* * *

Na biblioteca, Von Croy tentava usar a sua pouca simpatia com um homem (com quase a mesma idade dele) chamado Sarit Chey, um dos responsáveis por aquele museu. Enquanto Sarit fazia perguntas pessoais para Von Croy, o americano Jeffrey já não agüentava o calor daquele país. Lara não estava confortável com a presença inesperada de Jeffrey na busca das origens do Iris. Já não basta Von Croy ter a tendência a quebrar as regras por ganância, ter um amiguinho de Von Croy testemunhando tudo não era uma boa idéia.

\- Sarit, trouxe algumas crianças comigo hoje. Quero que conheça Lara Croft e Jeffrey Hastings.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los! – Sarit disse em inglês

Lara e Jeffrey responderam, mas Jeffrey se apressou em fazer um monte de perguntas sobre o local, como se ele fosse uma criança visitando um museu pela primeira vez.

Após Sarit responder todas as perguntas de Jeffrey, que não eram relacionadas sobre o Iris, Von Croy exigiu uma reunião interna improvisada apenas para ele, Lara e Sarit. Os três se reuniram num escritório do museu enquanto Jeffrey esperava pelo lado de fora.

\- Então, meu caro Von Croy, em que posso te ajudar? – Sarit perguntou. – Está de volta por causa do Iris?

\- Exatamente. Mas dessa vez quero que diga tudo que já me disse para esta moça. – Antes que Sarit perguntasse algo, Von Croy voltou a falar – Ela é do tipo teimosa.

Lara ficou séria ao comentário de Werner e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa, esperando que Sarit fosse sentar na outra cadeira a qualquer momento.

\- Oh, o Iris... Tão desconhecido e tão misterioso. – Sarit pegou um livro na estante e sentou-se na cadeira de frente para Lara.

Ela tentou ler o título do livro, mas não conseguiu, já que ele foi posto rapidamente na mesa e folheado por aquele homem.

\- O Iris é tido como uma lenda aqui no Camboja. Nos registros que encontramos sobre o Iris nesses quase 800 anos, já que os boatos da sua existência surgiram após Angkor Wat, não há nem desenhos sobre o formato. – Sarit virou o livro para Lara e apontava algumas linhas para ela, mesmo ainda não parando de contar a história. – Dizem que seu formato é "curvas e um círculo" e nada mais. É completamente difícil adivinhar um formato de tal relíquia com apenas essas informações – Sarit riu.

Lara desviou o olhar do livro para Von Croy, que estava em pé. Voltou a prestar atenção em Sarit.

\- "O Iris precisa se manter em segredo. Aquele que precisa trabalhar com o Iris, precisa da energia do arco-íris".

\- Espera... Energia do arco-íris?

\- Sim. Estranho, não? Arco-íris não possui energia. – Sarit agora puxou o livro para si e o folheava – Há muitas teorias de que o Iris poderia ser uma referência à divindades, possa ser um provérbio... Acreditam que o círculo é o sol e as linhas, as nuvens.

Lara ficou intrigada, mas não queria contar seus pensamentos. Pediu para olhar o livro de novo, que estava em inglês. Leu as pouquíssimas informações da "lenda do Iris". Pediu para se retirar com Von Croy e se despediu de Sarit.

Quando estavam na entrada da biblioteca, Von Croy disse:

\- Alguma idéia veio à sua mente, senhorita Croft?

\- Sim. Veio. A energia do arco-íris pode estar ligada à mitologia nórdica, ou algo assim. A Bifrost é um grande exemplo de arco-íris na cultura mitológica... – Lara hesitou – Bom...

\- Ah, sim... Mas os países nórdicos estão muito longe deste lugar quente e de sua escrita em sânscrito. Aqui é uma cultura completamente diferente, Lara. Você não acha que já considerei a Bifrost? Já sim! Mas nem o próprio Iris tem cara de nórdico, não acha? E com tanta informação da mitologia nórdica, o Iris teria seu nome em algum lugar escrito.

Lara ficou séria. Usou um pouco de tempo para pensar e disse:

\- Nesse caso, eu voto em "Déjà vu".

\- O que?

\- Déjà vu. Eu preciso ter acesso ao local onde você pegou o Iris. Nossa única esperança.

\- Você se lembra por onde tivemos que passar para chegar até aquele lugar, que agora deve estar cheio de pedras?

\- Werner, por acaso se lembra de alguma coisa semelhante ao arco-íris nele? – Lara ignorou completamente a pergunta de Von Croy, e agora o encarava séria.

\- Não! Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Aquele negócio flutuando, se mexendo... Eu fiquei pendurado pelo meu pé... Quando aquele tipo de redoma começou a se fechar, tudo ficou muito escuro. – a raiva de Von Croy começava a aparecer – eu caí de qualquer jeito num lugar onde eu não podia enxergar nada!

\- Mas como... – Jeffrey tentou fazer uma pergunta, mas foi interrompido por Von Croy.

\- Depois de um tempo com tédio no escuro, você acaba sentindo um pouco de loucura, senhorita Croft. Eu apenas segurei o Iris de qualquer jeito e me imaginei fora daquele lugar. A única coisa que lembro foi daquele típico raio amarelo sair de dentro da bola vermelha me atingir. Quando percebi, já estava do lado de fora. – Von Croy fez uma pausa. – Infelizmente, nem com toda tecnologia das indústrias Von Croy, não consigo estocar a energia dentro do Iris. Já fazem 13 ou 14 anos que ele não produz a mesma energia daquele dia. Sim, ele pode teletransportar alguém, mas só perto das máquinas de energia. O mistério de como ele pode reter energia dentro de si é... – Von Croy desistiu de continuar a frase e apenas suspirou de frustração.

\- Respondendo sua pergunta anterior: sim, eu me lembro. E como não tivemos tempo de olhar bem, temos que voltar lá – Lara olhou séria para Von Croy e Jeffrey. Estava determinada a ir aquele lugar com ou sem eles.

* * *

Após cansáveis horas procurando pela saída mais próxima do lugar onde o Iris era guardado, após horas empurrando pedras, Lara, Von Croy e Jeffrey chegaram ao local certo.

\- Não mudou muita coisa – disse Werner, que agora olhava as pedras com desprezo.

\- Werner, você tem idéia se em algum canto desse lugar possui ouro? – Jeffrey perguntou ainda um pouco deslumbrado com aquele simples lugar – Lugares assim devem estar repletos de ouro – e então ele procurou tatear a parede mais próxima.

Von Croy olhou para Lara por alguns segundos. De repente, se arrependeu por ter trago ele. E enquanto Jeffrey falava sozinho, Werner encarava o pedaço de chão redondo fechado por aquele tipo de redoma cortada, que um dia o prendeu. Decidiu que não iria fazer praticamente nada ali. Iria apenas esperar que Lara se virasse ali.

Lara, por outro lado, estava esperando a mesma reclamação de Von Croy quando o encontrou vivo com o Iris na mão. Ela passou pela pedra que havia o aviso que Von Croy ignorou uma vez.

\- Veja, a pedra com as inscrições está bem aqui – Lara deu um leve chute nela, já que a pedra havia ganhado algumas pedras vizinhas por causa do desmoronamento. – E, mais uma vez, aqui diz que a vingança cairá sobre aquele que fosse tirá-lo do lugar.

Jeffrey agora estava assustado. Von Croy nunca havia mencionado qualquer tipo de maldição do Iris.

\- Vingança? – perguntou Jeffrey assustado – A relíquia tinha uma maldição?

\- ô... _Hocus Pocus _antiga. – Von Croy revirou os olhos pra cima Seu desprezo por aquele aviso se repetiu ali de novo. – Historinha pra boi dormir.

\- Então você realmente não acredita nisso? – Jeffrey perguntou à Von Croy

\- Já se passaram uns 13 anos, sei lá. Se fosse pra acontecer, já teria acontecido. Ou o fato daquilo ter fechado já me fez pagar o preço.

\- Mas, no geral, você realmente acredita nessas coisas?

Antes que Von Croy pudesse responder, Lara se intrometeu na conversa:

\- Já leu algum livro de Shakespeare, Sr. Hastings? Já leu Hamlet?

\- Não.

\- Em Hamlet, Shakespeare escreveu "Há mais coisas entre o céu e a Terra, Horácio, do que sonha nossa vã filosofia" – Lara deu um sorriso de lado, sexy mesmo sem ter a intenção – Se até Shakespeare disse isso... – Ela fez uma pausa – É basicamente o lema das faculdades de arqueologia.

Jeffrey preferiu ficar calado. Lara se aproximou da alavanca que abriria aquela redoma protetora do pedestal. Puxou-a e, para sua surpresa, funcionou perfeitamente. De repente, aquilo estava se abrindo. Um completo déjà vu. E quando Lara se aproximou do local onde supostamente uma ponte teria que estar ali, percebeu que a ponte estava destruída.

\- Eu acho que vou tentar pular até ali – Lara gritou para Von Croy.

\- Oh... Boa sorte, Lara. Infelizmente, hoje em dia, uso uma bengala e não pulo como antigamente – disse Von Croy ao se sentar em uma das pedras daquele local.

Lara se afastou, correu e pulou. Infelizmente, o pulo não foi o suficiente para fazê-la cair em pé, então teve que se pendurar na beirada. Von Croy e Jeffrey demonstraram sinal de preocupação, mas logo Lara estava em pé ali. Quando ela se aproximou do pedestal do Iris, procurou minuciosamente por qualquer informação ali. Na parte de trás do pedestal, se deparou com algo escrito. Se agachou e aproximou o rosto. Pode ver algo escrito ali. Ficou surpresa e admirada por encontrar uma mísera pista. E enquanto passou os dedos ao redor do que estava escrito, ficou mais surpresa ainda. Seu rosto estava imóvel por um momento.

\- Você estava certo sobre uma coisa, Werner – ela gritou após se levantar. – Estava certo sobre eu estar errada.

\- O que você descobriu? – ele perguntou aflito.

Lara voltou a olhar o que havia descoberto antes de falar novamente.


	3. A primeira pista

Capítulo 3 – A primeira pista

\- Eu acho que o Iris não é de origem cambojana – disse Lara, ainda fazendo suspense para Von Croy. – Eu achei algo escrito aqui.

\- O que está escrito aí? O que você achou?! – gritou Von Croy enquanto se aproximava da borda, ficando perto do buraco circular daquele lugar. Todos perceberam a voz dele ecoar.

\- Espere um pouco.

Lara posicionou a pequena mochila entre as pernas enquanto estava agachada. Retirou uma câmera e fotografou a escrita grega ali no pedestal. A primeira palavra era "Ίρις" e a segunda era muito difícil de entender. As letras estavam muito redondas e ilegíveis; para completar, o restante da palavra estava interrompido porque o pedaço do pedestal havia quebrado e se desprendido dali. Ela olhou para o pequeno abismo daquele lugar numa tentativa sem esperança de encontrar um pedaço de apenas 12cm daquele pedestal. Voltou a olhar as outras letras restantes. Acreditou que provavelmente eram "με". Ligou a câmera e tirou foto daquele "Ίρις με...", como se fosse uma legenda para o Iris que estava ali.

Guardou a câmera e pulou de volta para o local onde estava Von Croy e Jeffrey.

\- O que você viu exatamente lá? – perguntou Jeffrey, que estava menos aflito que Von Croy.

\- Havia algum tipo de frase lá, mas um pedaço do pedestal quebrou e deve ter caído naquele buraco. A inscrição do pedestal está em grego.

\- Em grego?! – Von Croy disse.

\- Sim. Eu tirei fotos disso. As únicas letras da segunda palavra estão escritas de forma estranha, mas acho que é um "mi" e "épsilon". M e E em grego.

Von Croy permaneceu em silêncio. Se afastou um pouco de Lara e Jeffrey enquanto levantava os óculos sutilmente para pressionar os dedos nos olhos.

\- Então a única esperança de uma história completa do Iris não está aqui e, sim, na Grécia. – Jeffrey disse sem um pouco de animação.

\- Eu havia considerado a origem do Iris ser grega uma vez – disse Von Croy – mas nunca achei nada que o ligasse a Grécia. E como eu poderia fazer isso se tudo que li sobre ele estava em sânscrito?! – ele agora estava com uma expressão rígida no rosto. Queria descobrir mais sobre o Iris sozinho, sem a possibilidade de Lara o confiscar futuramente.

\- Você tem razão, Werner. O Iris não tem cara de nórdico. Aparentemente, tem cara de grego – Lara usou o sarcasmo e agora se aproximava da saída.

\- Se eu ao menos tivesse tempo de olhar aquele pedestal 13 anos atrás! Como queria ter 58 anos de novo. Se eu pudesse investigar sobre o Iris ainda naquela época, olha o quanto de tempo me economizaria.

* * *

Antes que todos pudessem seguir freneticamente para a Grécia, Lara sugeriu voltar à Inglaterra por um momento. Logo após ser recebida por Winston em sua casa, já foi dizendo que o trabalho não havia acabado. Contou para Winston que talvez toda a história do Iris estaria na Grécia e que, mais uma vez, como se tivesse 16 anos de novo, teria que viajar com Von Croy... _de novo_.

\- Quanto mais ele fica velho, mais ele fica chato – ela disse após levantar as pernas para o divã onde estava sentada.

\- Quando alguém é rico, idoso e ganancioso, a tendência é ser chato mesmo, senhorita – Winston disse.

\- Ele ainda levou o sócio dele das Indústrias Von Croy. Que coisa mais inútil - ela agora estava numa tentativa de pentear uma mecha de seu cabelo com seus dedos – Por um lado, se Jeffrey Hastings não estivesse lá, talvez meus diálogos com Von Croy seriam piores.

\- Eu ainda me lembro daquela vez que ele esteve aqui na mansão, conversando comigo, enquanto esperava a senhorita. Ficou se gabando, como sempre, e ainda disse uma frase que gostava de repetir, como se fosse de sua criação. "Desrespeito... – Winston tentava lembrar.

-... é o caminho para o descuido.

\- Oh, isso mesmo! Desrespeito é o caminho para o descuido.

\- Se ao menos ele seguisse o conselho que dá... talvez não se meteria em tanta encrenca.

Lara se levantou e avisou a Winston que tomaria um banho. Subiu as escadas para seu quarto. Chegou no banheiro, tirou a camiseta branca e jogou no cesto de roupa suja. Olhou-se no espelho e enxergou o cansaço no seu rosto. Soltou os cabelos completamente e jogou-os para frente. Retirou o sutiã, a calça jeans, a calcinha e jogou tudo no cesto de roupa. Entrou no Box e sentiu a água morna cair no rosto e nos seios.

Enquanto tomava banho, pensava no Iris. Algumas teorias vieram à sua mente, mas sentiu que precisava fazer uma pesquisa em sua sala de estudos. "_Mas que droga_" pensou. "_O que estava escrito naquele pedestal?!"._ A frustração de Lara fez com que ela encostasse a cabeça na parede.

Terminado o banho, enrolou uma toalha em si e outra só para o longo cabelo. Secou bem os cabelos e agora estava na parte mais chata: pentear os cabelos. Deu um sorriso. Lembrou de uma vez que quase morreu por um urso e sua reclamação interna era de ter que lavar e pentear seu cabelo depois de ter caído numa enorme poça de barro.

* * *

Lara lembrou-se que Sarit disse que o Iris precisava de uma "energia do arco-íris". Pegou um dicionário grande, que fazia uma parte de coleções de dicionários com mais ou menos 5 línguas em cada livro. O que ela pegou era o volume 5. Procurou arco-íris na parte do dicionário grego, mas ficou frustrada. Infelizmente, arco-íris em grego era "ουράνιο τόξο". Nenhuma das palavras se parecia com as que estavam no pedestal. Fez mais pesquisas no dicionário e encontrou duas coisas interessantes.

Entretanto, a palavra "Iris" se encontrava em, pelo menos, duas línguas que significavam "arco-íris": em português e espanhol. Apesar de isso ser um progresso, não era suficiente grande. Deixou o dicionário na mesa e procurou por outro livro.

Puxou um livro sobre deuses primordiais e sentou-se na mesa. Winston apareceu com uma bandeja com um bule com chá e uma xícara.

\- Milady, seu chá – ele colocou a xícara na mesa, e a encheu com chá preto. Colocou açúcar também.

\- Obrigada, Winston.

\- Algum progresso?

\- Acho que o Iris possa estar ligado à deusa grega Iris – Lara tomou um gole do chá. – O chá está ótimo como sempre – ela sorriu – Mas então, como estava dizendo... Arco-íris, Iris... Até tem uma certa ligação. Mas uma mitologia tão explorada como a grega não ter vestígios daquele artefato, é completamente frustrante. Uma coisa é supor que ele tem alguma ligação à deusa Iris, outra coisa é imaginar que em meio a tantas histórias gregas, não há um mínimo de vestígio do artefato – Lara suspirou de frustração – Quando pisei no Camboja, achei que ele era indiano, ou algo assim. Sua minúscula história está em sânscrito, mas a inscrição do pedestal em grego. Se ele realmente é grego, por que sua mísera história é cambojana?

\- Milady, algumas coisas se perdem com o tempo. Técnicas, coisas boas, coisas ruins... Até segredos.

* * *

Após ter passado a noite anterior pesquisando o que pôde sobre mitologia grega, Lara agora tinha um pouco de informação que a faz ter uma pequena teoria. Sentiu que agora era uma corrida pelo segredo do Iris. Lembrou daquela vez em Angkor Wat, que Von Croy apostou uma corrida com Lara até a câmara do artefato. Agora, seria mais metafórica. Uma corrida de quem poderia ter uma epifania mais rápido.

Enquanto arrumava a mochila para outra viagem com Von Croy, Lara resolveu ir à sua sala secreta onde guardava os artefatos mais especiais. Retirou o Iris de um mostruário de vidro e o segurou diante de seus olhos. Ela podia largá-lo em qualquer lugar do ar que ele simplesmente flutuaria. Se segurasse alguma parte dele, como por exemplo, um dos "pratos", esta parte ficaria parada enquanto as outras partes rodariam normalmente. Sem aquela máquina de energia das Indústrias Von Croy, o Iris aparentava ser inofensivo.

Resolveu andar com ele até seu quarto, mas se deparou com Winston no caminho.

\- A senhorita irá levar o Iris contigo?

\- Eu vou. Minha intuição diz que será melhor levá-lo comigo. Mas não direi nada a Von Croy.

\- O que teme?

\- Eu não sei exatamente... Talvez se eu e Von Croy descobrirmos a história do Iris, ele ficará completamente sedento de obtê-lo o mais rápido possível. Talvez ele possa mandar ladrões virem roubá-lo, não sei. Se ele quiser roubar minha casa, quero que ele _tente_ quando eu estiver aqui. Por isso, vou levá-lo comigo - Lara seguiu para seu quarto e deu um jeito de esconder o Iris dentro de uma mochila.

No dia seguinte, quando Von Croy buscou Lara para levar os três para um jatinho particular que os levariam a Grécia, ele disse:

\- E então, senhorita Croft, não consegue sentir o quanto estamos mais perto do "arco-íris"? – ele a estava testando.

\- Por acaso seu jatinho vai passar perto de um arco-íris, é? Não se iluda com o pote de ouro – Lara debochou com um sorriso falso.

\- Seu deboche é deprimente, mas não me atinge. Aliás, eu sempre gostei da historinha infantil do pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris. Eu realmente espero achar o meu.

Os três ficaram em silêncio: Lara, Werner e Jeffrey. Era como se Lara e Von Croy não estivessem com o mínimo de vontade de contar suas teorias pessoais um para o outro.

\- Pra onde iremos? Atenas? – Lara perguntou.

\- Não. Olímpia – disse Von Croy. E então, Lara se espantou um pouco. "_Será que Von Croy sabe mais do que eu?" _pensou.

\- Por que lá?

\- Quando chegarmos lá, você saberá, criança – e então ele riu.


	4. Chegando perto

Capítulo 4 – Chegando perto

Com certeza, Olímpia não seria o lugar que Lara escolheria. Apesar da parceria que haviam feito, ela já começava a ficar apreensiva. Von Croy havia feito o mesmo que ela: pesquisado o que pode sobre o Iris na brecha de tempo de volta à Inglaterra. O que assustava Lara era a possibilidade dele estar a um ou dois passos na frente dela. Se Von Croy tivesse a epifania do Iris primeiro que ela, poderia ser um pouco perigoso dependendo da situação. Nos cálculos de Lara, eles iriam para Atenas.

Von Croy, Jefferson e Lara pegaram um jato particular de Jeffrey para chegarem à Olímpia mais rápido. Ela manteve sua mochila o mais perto possível, o que fez com que ela se preocupasse se alguém desconfiasse. Felizmente, do avião à Olímpia, ninguém deu a mínima para o que Lara estivesse carregando em sua mochila.

No aeroporto, um amigo de Von Croy o esperava. Era um homem chamado Otto Caligari, beirando os 70 anos, gordinho, cabelos brancos... Ele era um negociador de artes com grande interesse em arqueologia. Ou, pelo menos, sempre dava um jeito de fazer seu negócio com arqueólogos.

Von Croy se apressou em falar com Otto primeiro. Os dois apertaram mãos, elogiaram os ternos que estavam vestindo e só. A presença de Lara se aproximando dos dois, fez com que a conversa fosse interrompida.

\- Você deve ser a senhorita Lara Croft, certo? – Otto apertou a mão de Lara.

\- Sim, precisamente – ela disse.

\- Sr. Hastings – Otto apertou a mão de Jefferson - que belo jatinho você tem.

\- Obrigado – Jeffrey sorriu – Vamos aos negócios? Porque, infelizmente, eu não sou como esses dois arqueólogos que conseguem lidar bem com fuso horários. Se em Londres eu estava sentindo o fuso horário de Nova York em mim, imagine no Camboja e agora aqui na Grécia, senhor Caligari – e terminou a frase de forma azeda.

\- Sim, imagino. Vamos para minha casa. Tem um _brunch_ à espera de vocês, caso estejam com fome.

Diferente de Atenas, Olímpia não possuía prédios que fossem maiores que cinco andares. A parte comercial da cidade lembrava uma cidade cenográfica; era completamente calma, mas era comum chegar grupos de excursões, devido aos pontos turísticos da cidade (como por exemplo, o antigo local das olimpíadas).

A casa de Otto era branca por fora e um tanto quanto grande. Possuía um belo jardim com muitas estátuas pequenas em grandes pedestais, e uma trilha feita com pedras largas no chão batido, que levava à entrada da casa. A maioria das estátuas lembrava deusas gregas carregando jarros de água, e anjos com arcos e flechas.

Os três entraram na formidável casa do senhor Caligari. Apesar da Grécia ter uma diferença de apenas 2 horas para Londres, Lara se sentia um pouco cansada pela viagem. Quando viajou para o Camboja, sentiu a diferença de 7 horas, claro, mas não se sentiu tão cansada como estava agora. Resolveu pensar que era apenas stress.

\- Você tem uma casa um tanto quanto encantadora, senhor Caligari – Lara disse, enquanto Otto os guiavam para uma mesa de jantar com bastante comida. Todos se sentaram e começaram a se servirem.

\- Muito obrigado, senhorita Croft. Esta é minha segunda casa. Eu moro em Atenas. Gosto de vir para cá quando quero tirar férias ou resolver alguns serviços.

\- O senhor é muito amigo de Werner?

Houve um silêncio breve. Von Croy não gostou de ouvir uma pergunta sobre ele como se ele não estivesse ali para ouvir. Mas Lara só queria descobrir a índole de Otto.

\- Bom... Teoricamente, Werner só me procura quando quer alguma coisa – ele riu, achando que sua piadinha tinha sido engraçada. - Conversamos mais sobre negócios do que outras coisas – Otto fez uma pausa – Oh, às vezes, vendo coisas para ele. Como esse cajado que ele está segurando agora.

Lara e Jeffrey olharam em direção à Von Croy, que já estava de mau humor.

\- Lara, não vejo porque ficar tão tímida em me perguntar as coisas – Von Croy riu forçadamente, tentando parecer um amigo de Lara. – E, Otto, não de tantos ouvidos a essa _Fräulein. _Ela tende a ser um pouco curiosa.

\- Sim, é verdade, querido, – ela deu um sorriso forçado para o arqueólogo – pelo menos, eu sei até onde a curiosidade pode matar.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor. Jeffrey, então, começou a fazer perguntas sobre Olímpia, e Otto sentiu satisfação em responder o que sabia, desde a primeira olimpíada ao Barão Pierre de Coubertin.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo, os quatro se reuniram na sala de estar. Sentaram em um sofá azul Royal; havia uma mesa de vidro diante deles. Otto começou dizendo que nunca ouviu falar em nenhum tipo de artefato com o nome Íris.

\- Quanto vale uma peça grega de séculos atrás? – Jeffrey perguntou do nada. Otto ficou quase perdido, mas o respondeu.

-Bom, depende de que peça é – Otto passou a mão pela nuca – Von Croy é arqueólogo e sabe que, dependendo da importância, pode ser inestimável o preço e impossível de comercializá-lo para qualquer um.

Em seguida, seu telefone tocou e ele se retirou por um instante para atendê-lo. Jeffrey estava começando a ficar nervoso.

\- Jeffrey, posso...

\- Você já pensou onde isso tudo pode levar? Caso alguém a mais descubra toda a história do Iris, as indústrias Von Croy não poderão usar mais o Iris! Já usamos na encolha, vale lembrar. Poucas pessoas sabem dessa história de Angkor-alguma-coisa, mas imaginem alguém saber _tudo_ sobre ele? Seria um inferno! – Jefferson estava suando – É como achar os braços perdidos da Vênus de Milo. O mundo vai querer, você me entende? Já pensou no prejuízo que ficaríamos se o mundo souber disso? Você está envolvendo muita gente nisso, Werner!

\- Hey! Escute bem: eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo. Sarit e Otto nunca desconfiarão de nada. Se alguma coisa do Iris sair de controle, será por culpa sua ou de Lara - Von Croy resmungou num tom que Otto não o ouvisse. Lara tentou se pronunciar, mas Otto estava voltando para conversar com eles.

\- Me desculpem a demora. Oh, hum... vocês querem beber algo?

\- Não, obrigada - disse Lara com um sorriso.

\- Eu também não quero nada. Acho que podemos...

\- Eu quero um _whisky_. Aceito qualquer um que você tiver – Jeffrey interrompeu Von Croy e se levantou para se aproximar da janela da sala. Estava muito nervoso para ficar ali só sentado. Queria respirar um pouco e olhar a paisagem do jardim de Otto.

Depois que Jeffrey foi servido por Otto, este voltou a falar do artefato.

\- Infelizmente, não há nenhum objeto chamado Iris. Existe, na verdade, uma deusa chamada Iris.

\- Nós sabemos disso – disse Von Croy.

\- Entretanto, separei umas fotos para você com base nas coisas que pesquisa. – O velho se levantou e foi até uma grande estante onde ele guardava copos de vidro. Na parte inferior à direita, na altura da coxa, havia uma gaveta. Ele a abriu e retirou um conjunto de fotos.

Quando sentou no sofá de novo, entregou as fotos para Lara. Von Croy ficou um pouco incomodado por ele não ter dado as fotos em suas mãos, e só restou esticar o corpo e o pescoço para olhar as fotos nas mãos de Lara.

\- Duas dessas fotos foram tiradas num sítio arqueológico aqui em Olímpia, um pouco longe da "cidade olímpica". As outras são fotos de um museu, onde há um vaso com um objeto desenhado de acordo com as descrições de Von Croy. E outras fotos são quadros relacionados a Íris e tudo mais.

Lara ficou surpresa e chegou a entreabrir a boca. As fotos do sítio arqueológico mostravam um tipo de templo e um dos detalhes na parede do templo era um símbolo muito parecido com o Iris. As outras fotos tiradas no museu mostrava uma mulher alada segurando um caduceu ou um jarro de água, voando e formando um arco-íris por onde passava. Outros quadros representavam como um arco-íris em si. Alguma das obras, Lara havia já visto em um dos livros de sua casa.

Uma das fotos era um vaso grego com um desenho de uma garota segurando o "Iris" (era visível para Lara que era o artefato lembrava muito o que estava escondido em sua mochila). Quando perguntou sobre aquela foto, Otto disse que aquele era um vaso em homenagem à Demetria.

\- Quem é Demetria? – Von Croy perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a foto da mão de Lara.

\- Demetria é conhecida como a pacificadora de Heraklion. Bom, as pessoas daquela ilha que gostam mais de lembrar dela. Ela tentou parar uma guerra lá em nome dos deuses, mas acabou morrendo, se não me engano. Por isso ela é conhecida como a pacificadora de Heraklion. – Otto concluiu.

\- E o que é isso na mão dela? – Lara perguntou após retirar a foto na mão de Von Croy

\- Se não me engano, é "o transporte". Acho que tava escrito isso no museu.

Von Croy resolveu dar atenção às fotos do templo. Lara olhou para ele, e quando ele encontrou o olhar dela, ela disse:

\- Precisamos ir nesse lugar.


	5. Corrida (pelas origens) do Iris

Capítulo 5 – Corrida (pelas origens) do Iris

Von Croy até tentou usar de artimanhas para enrolar Lara, convencer de ir um pouco depois, mas não adiantou. Em pouco tempo, eles pegaram um mapa e o carro de Otto emprestado. No carro, Jeffrey dirigia por meio de ruas muito estreitas que, por incrível que parecesse, eram ruas de mão dupla. Não havia calçada direito, era apenas mato baixo.

\- Como o tempo passa... Se fosse em 84 de novo, eu e você poderíamos estar apostando uma corrida por causa do Iris – Von Croy sorriu. - Você sabe que eu era bom nisso. Eu ganhei de você.

Lara levantou a sobrancelha de uma forma naturalmente sexy, mas sem ter a intenção.

\- A gente pode fazer uma revanche se quiser – ela disse.

\- Pfff! – Von Croy debochou fazendo um barulho na ponta dos lábios – E você ganhar de mim? Agora que uso bengala? Seria trapaça demais até para você.

Houve um breve silêncio na conversa. Então Lara disse:

\- Eu não consigo entender porque o Iris foi parar em Angkor Wat. Não faz sentido.

-Está faltando o "elo" dessa corrente de pensamento. Mitologia grega e um país budista como o Camboja não tem nada em comum. Mas... não é a primeira vez dois assuntos completamente diferentes se ligam nesse mundo arqueológico, né?

* * *

Quando eles chegaram no lugar, eram umas 16 horas, e Jeffrey estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito perto do templo. Lara retirou a foto do templo do bolso e olhou. Confirmou que era o mesmo lugar.

O templo era mais simples se for comparado às edificações destruídas com o tempo na cidade olímpica, entretanto este estava erguido completamente. Parecia que pouquíssimas pedras estavam foram do lugar.

Von Croy se apressou dando passos largos e forçando o cajado no chão de qualquer jeito. A entrada do templo era aberta e revelava um curto hall, como se fosse um tipo de beco sem saída. Não havia nenhum tipo de inscrição nas paredes que rodeavam ali. Só havia um tipo de desenho cravado nas pedras da parede do lado de fora, que lembravam o Iris.

\- _Beschissen! _– Von Croy resmungou enquanto apontava sua lanterna freneticamente em qualquer ponto da parede procurando algo a mais – Este templo não pode ser só isso! Essa coisa minúscula! Tem que haver mais do que isso!

Lara não queria dividir o espaço daquele local com Werner, então preferiu ficar do lado de fora por um momento. Porém não demorou muito para que ela notasse um pedestal ao lado da entrada. A parte de cima do pedestal era quadrada e havia um pequeno detalhe no centro desta placa. Um pequeno quadrado com um desenho que se assemelhava ao Iris estava gravado ali. Lembrou automaticamente do pedestal lá em Angkor Wat. Com certeza, eles não eram parecidos, já que o do Camboja era mais elaborado. Mas o fato de haver um pedestal ali, não poderia ser mera coincidência.

\- Mas que porra...! – Jeffrey disse um pouco assustado, meio que apontando para Lara. (Neste momento, Von Croy saiu do templo e procurou por alguma pista nas paredes de fora) – Por que sua mochila está em pé?!

\- O que? – e ela esticou o pescoço para trás, tentando procurar o motivo de surpresa de Jeffrey. Quando Lara retirou sua mochila das costas e a agarrou contra o peito, percebeu que Von Croy já não estava mais olhando para as paredes, e, sim, para ela.

\- Você... Você trouxe o Iris contigo! – disse Von Croy enquanto se aproximava um tanto quanto ameaçadoramente.

\- Sim, eu trouxe – a arqueóloga disse de forma séria.

\- E por que trouxe o _meu_ artefato sem ao menos me dizer nada?

\- Eu achei que seria útil. Eu achei que se estaríamos o mais perto do fim dessa história, seria mais fácil trazer o Iris e resolver o que tiver que resolver aqui.

\- Ousada, você, senhorita Croft.

\- E por sorte sua, eu acho que o Iris tem que ser usado aqui. Mas vou avisar logo: eu vou ficar com ele.

Von Croy se aproximou, ainda que se apoiando fortemente na bengala. Quando encostou no pedestal, olhou para o centro dele e reconheceu o mesmo desenho simples do Iris que estava na parede do lado de fora. E então o velho pensou alto, com um olhar distante:

\- O Iris ignora a gravidade, mas sempre está em cima de um pedestal.

Lara olhou para os dois homens ali. Estava com receio do que fosse acontecer a seguir. Ela abriu a mochila e retirou o artefato. Quando posicionou a 5cm do pedestal, algo aconteceu. Um leve tremor pode ser sentido no chão e um barulho de porta se abrindo foi ouvido. Von Croy e Jeffrey pararam na entrada do templo e viram que a parede do fundo havia descido e revelou uma escada de pedra. O caminho a seguir era muito escuro.

\- É isso... – Von Croy começou a rir – Estamos perto da verdade, Lara.

\- Werner – Lara estava séria, apreensiva. Se aproximou dele e disse olhando nos olhos – Eu estou preparada pra qualquer coisa que acontecer lá dentro. Até mesmo se a situação ficar muito feia.

Werner se afastou de Lara, porém ela o acompanhou junto com Jeffrey até àquela nova passagem. Mas antes que Werner descesse a escada, ele deu meia-volta e disse:

\- Não podemos deixar o Iris ali sozinho. Eu sei que estamos aqui sozinhos, mas sempre há a chance de alguém aparecer e roubá-lo.

Lara, imediatamente, retirou o Iris de cima do pedestal e esperou algum tipo de reação, como por exemplo, a passagem secreta se fechando novamente. Nada aconteceu.

\- Bom, acho que é seguro dizer que podemos levá-lo para dentro.

Lara se aproximou do começo da escadaria, e então os três olhavam para a passagem escura.

\- Lara, querida, poderia ir na frente? – Von Croy disse.

\- Que foi, Werner? Tem medo do escuro? – Tão previsível de você.

Lara retirou uma lanterna da mochila e aproveitou para guardar o Iris novamente. Quando começou a descer as escadas, Jeffrey e Von Croy passaram a segui-la.


	6. A história de Demetria

Cap. 6 – A história de Demetria

O caminho era cheio de pedras, musgos, teias de aranha... Aquela escadaria deveria ter mais ou menos a mesma idade da cidade olímpica, e o fim da escada, do ponto de vista dos três, era bem distante.

Após descerem tudo, Lara pôde perceber um hall retangular parecido com o da entrada e, adiante, uma sala enorme iluminada de amarelo. Havia uma coisa que se assemelhava a uma fonte, adjacente à parede do fundo. Curiosamente, a tal fonte não possuía nenhuma água, mas um feixe de luz que saía de parede, a cor era como se fosse ouro desbotado, ou algo assim. O feixe de luz era bem difuso, e era um tanto quanto irreal aquilo. Ao redor daquela sala havia alguns bancos de pedra, esqueletos no chão e desenhos e inscrições nas paredes.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – Von Croy perguntou num tom aterrorizado com os esqueletos no chão.

\- Tem uma coisa escrita na parede – Lara disse sem tirar os olhos da parede – Não toquem em nada enquanto eu não ler isso.

Jeffrey se afastou um pouco de Lara e Von Croy com medo, ainda olhando pra parede.

\- _"Uma vez, Heraklion estava à beira de uma guerra. O exército azul estava contra o exército amarelo. Porém, a grande deusa Hera escolheu uma mortal para ser digna do poder de Íris, digna de ser uma nova mensageira. O nome dela era Demetria. Ela ganhou o..._" – e então a voz de Lara sumiu por alguns segundos – _"... o transporte de Íris_." – e Lara percebeu claramente que estava escrito Ίρις μεταφορά , e era isso o que estava escrito em Angkor Wat. Aquele "Ίρις με" faltava o "ταφορά".

\- Hum... – disse Von Croy.

\- "_Demetria se tornou a nova mensageira de Hera e Iris. Usou o transportador para Heraklion para evitar a guerra. Mas foi inútil. E Demetria ficou desaparecida desde então, assim como o transportador. Eu temo que ela morreu e o transportador foi roubado. Dioros_" – Lara terminou de ler. – Então o nome verdadeiro do _Iris_ é... tipo... transportador. O fato dela ter morrido tão cedo fez com que ela ficasse quase apagada da história da Grécia.

\- Mas isso não explica porque o Iris foi parar no Camboja. Por que ele estava lá com palavras gregas no pedestal. – Von Croy disse.

\- Ele foi roubado. Imagine quantas vezes isso aconteceu com ele! Olha a quantidade de esqueletos nessa sala! Roubo atrás de roubo, ele deve ter parado em Angkor Wat para ficar escondido ou algo assim.

\- Agora, o que é isso? – Von Croy foi se aproximar daquela estranha fonte com uma luz amarela onde era possível ver as poeiras passando por ela. – Tem algo escrito aqui também_. "O transportador é limitado, o poder precisa se restaurado, mas usado corretamente"_. Eu estou tão cansado desses avisos idiotas.

Lara pegou o "transportador" e andou até aquela estranha fonte. O posicionou embaixo da luz e afastou as mãos. O Iris estava rodando naturalmente desafiando a física, e sua faixa fina vermelha em um dos pratos cinza, estava mudando de cor. Aquele vermelho apagado deu lugar a um amarelo quase neon. Era como se o Iris tivesse recarregado sua energia, como se ele fosse algum tipo de bateria. Ela o retirou da luz.

\- Incrível... – Jeffrey disse se aproximando – então essa luz amarela vai fazer com que isso possa se teletransportar de novo? – perguntou curioso.

\- Eu acho que sim – a inglesa respondeu.

Jeffrey começou a rir quase de forma descontrolada.

\- Vocês não conseguem perceber o que ISSO significa?! – ele ria mais – Vamos ficar rico pra sempre, Werner! Esqueça todas aquelas máquinas! Estamos diante de um poder sobrenatural que só nós temos! Imagine o que nós... – e então ele se interrompeu para pensar.

\- Você não está falando sério, né? – Lara perguntou – Eu acho que você não está a par da gravidade do assunto.

\- Como assim, nós?! – Von Croy começou a falar – O Iris, _ou transportador_, tanto faz, é MEU. Vocês dois entenderam? MEU! Eu, particularmente, não ligo pra dinheiro. Agora, senhorita Croft, me passe o MEU artefato.

\- Me desculpe, Werner, mas eu não vou fazer isso. – Lara disse bem séria, segurando firme o artefato, que já não rodava mais pela interferência de suas mãos.

\- Eu acho que posso resolver seu problema, querida – Jeffrey puxou uma pistola que estava escondida embaixo da camisa. Apontou a arma para Lara com a mão direita e estendia a mão esquerda. Ele estava numa distância de 2 metros e meio dela.

Lara ficou em choque. Suas armas não estavam guardadas nos coldres que ficam presos em suas coxas como ela sempre faz quando viaja sozinha para alguma floresta no mundo. Não sabia o que fazer na hora.

Jeffrey se aproximou, mas Lara começou a dar passos para trás.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Passe esse negócio pra mim agora!

E então, Lara fechou os olhos e foi teletransportada. Jeffrey atirou, mas o tiro apenas acertou a parede oposta. A indignação era bem visível no rosto do americano. Enquanto isso, Von Croy estava numa posição entre abaixado e em pé, assustado com a atitude de Jeffrey.

* * *

Quando Lara abriu os olhos, estava no hall de sua casa. Olhou ao redor e pode ver Winston sentado no sofá de frente para a lareira, lendo o livro "A Guerra dos Mundos" de H. G. Wells.

\- Winston?

O velho levou um susto, quase largando o livro no colo. Olhou rapidamente para trás e pode ver Lara ali, com o Iris nas mãos.

\- Milady! Que susto a senhorita me deu! – e então o velho se levantou do sofá.

\- Winston, eu não tenho tempo agora. Eu preciso voltar para Grécia o mais rápido. Eu usei o Iris para vir aqui. – ela explicou finalmente.

Winston olhou para o jeito como ela segurava firmemente o artefato nas mãos.

\- Por que veio aqui e por que precisa voltar tão rápido?

\- É Jeffrey, aquele sócio, amigo, sei lá do Werner. Ele enlouqueceu. E é capaz do Werner enlouquecer também. Não tenho tempo pra explicar – ela dizia enquanto andava rápido em direção às escadas. Correu diretamente para seu quarto.


	7. O desrespeito

Cap. 7 – O desrespeito

Quando Lara voltou para aquele templo subterrâneo na Grécia, ela sabia que teria que ser rápida para deter Jeffrey. Quando abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava no lugar certo, jogou o Iris para o fundo da sala, para perto da parede atrás dela e sacou suas armas . Quando o artefato perdeu força, pousou perfeitamente no ar. Lara percebeu que Von Croy estava sentado no chão, com uma mão apoiada num banco de pedra. Ela viu que Jeffrey estava de costas, ainda segurando a arma na mão direita, e numa posição estranha: com as mãos apoiadas no joelho, um pouco curvo.

\- Larga a arma – ela disse ao apontar sua pistola e encostá-la na nuca de Jeffrey. – Agora!

Jeffrey jogou a arma no chão, mas não se preocupou em ficar com as costas ereta, ou virar para Lara. Apenas ficou naquela posição, como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona. Lara achou estranho aquilo tudo, principalmente o fato de Von Croy preferir ficar sentado quase no canto da sala, ao lado daquele banco de pedra.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – ela perguntou um pouco assustada. Aproveitou o momento, guardou uma das armas no coldre e pegou a arma de Jeffrey do chão.

Jeffrey andou para frente, se aproximando da parede. Encostou as duas mãos nela enquanto deixava a cabeça baixa. Lara olhou para Von Croy de novo e este agora segurava fortemente a mão esquerda, como se estivesse tentando fazer algum tipo de massagem. O olhar dele estava quase distante.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? – Jeffrey se virou para encarar Lara. Uma parte do seu resto e seu pescoço oscilava entre preto e amarelo – Eu não preciso da bolinha de vocês.

\- Ele ficou embaixo da luz, Lara! – Von Croy disse antes que Lara pudesse perguntar algo.

\- Se essa luz pode dar o poder de teletransportar pra uma bolinha, imagina se uma pessoa não precisasse dele! – ele se virou, tentou se aproximar de Lara de forma ameaçadora, mas caiu no chão, sentindo uma dor no peito.

A inglesa não sabia o que fazer.

\- Me ajudem! POR FAVOR! – Jeffrey começou a gritar com a mão no peito.

Lara ignorou Jeffrey e se aproximou de Von Croy.

\- Werner. – o velho não disse nada – Werner! Por que está aí parado?

\- Pensamos "se Lara pode colocar o Iris na luz sem nada ter acontecido com as mãos dela, então não aconteceria nada com nós dois também. Jeffrey ficou embaixo da luz, mas algo estranho começou a acontecer. Eu resolvi puxá-lo, e minha mão atingiu a luz amarela também. Senti uma dor horrível, mas com Jeffrey foi pior. – Werner perdeu a fala.

\- O que aconteceu?!

Von Croy estava sem palavras e ela já estava ficando sem paciência pra aquilo tudo. Quando olhou para Jeffrey no chão, percebeu que ele estava quase imóvel, como se estivesse numa espécie de transe.

* * *

Lara e Von Croy carregavam Jeffrey apoiado em seus ombros. O Iris e a arma dele estavam na bolsa de Lara. Von Croy estava muito preocupado com o que poderia acontecer com ele. A cada momento que Jeffrey tinha espasmos ou ficava com a pele preta e amarela, Von Croy ficava a um passo de desmaiar de medo disso acontecer com ele também.

Eles subiram as escadas com dificuldade. Repararam que a porta do hall inicial estava fechada e lembraram que abriram essa porta colocando o Iris no pedestal lá de fora.

\- Estamos trancados! – Von Croy vociferou.

Lara olhou ao redor e percebeu que na parede esquerda, havia uma depressão, um tipo de alcova quadrada. Iluminou bem com sua lanterna e viu o mesmo símbolo que estava no pedestal de fora. Retirou o Iris rapidamente da mochila, fazendo com que Jeffrey ficasse quase caído na escadaria, e posicionou o artefato no buraco da parede. A porta adiante se abriu e ela colocou o Iris na bolsa de novo. Pegou Jeffrey pelo braço, ajudando Von Croy. Parecia que ele havia melhorado e conseguia andar melhor, mas, mesmo assim, foi levado para fora junto com Lara e Von Croy. Já era noite.

\- Vamos colocar ele no carro e...- Von Croy pensou em falar "levá-lo para um hospital", mas o que um médico poderia fazer? Ele estava assim porque se expôs à uma luz que recarregava um artefato que tinha o poder do teletransporte, dado por Hera e Iris. Nenhum médico poderia ajudá-lo.

Lara colocou Jeffrey no banco de trás, deitado. Ele estava ficando numa espécie de transe de novo. Um lado de seu corpo estava oscilando entre preto e amarelo, bem lentamente.

\- Eu vou ser o mais... poderoso – disse lentamente. Lara e Von Croy se olharam. Von Croy já se apressava em sentar no banco do motorista, pensando pra onde o levaria.

Lara deu a volta no carro, abriu a porta e se ajoelhou no banco do carona, logo após fechar a porta. Ele estava tendo espasmos e falando coisas sem sentido.

Von Croy acelerou o carro. E então, Jeffrey arregalou bem os olhos e o movimento dos pulmões começou a ficar bem lento. O americano morreu ali. Lara ficou de boca aberta com aquilo tudo, mandando Von Croy parar o carro. O corpo de Jeffrey ficou na tonalidade normal de novo, como se todo aquele efeito tivesse passado após a morte dele.


	8. Rendez-Vous

Cap. 8 – Rendez-vous

Demorou um tempo grande para que Lara e Von Croy pudessem voltar em paz para a Inglaterra porque eles tiveram que lidar com toda a dor-de-cabeça que foi explicar a morte de Jeffrey para a polícia e resolver o que iriam fazer com seu jatinho pousado na Grécia. Von Croy parecia não ser o mesmo, pelo menos por enquanto. Ele estava ainda abalado pelas cenas que viu no templo subterrâneo. Também se preocupava se teria o mesmo fim que Jeffrey futuramente. Temia que por ter pegado uma carga baixa da luz; aqueles "sintomas" poderiam vir tardios, mas torcia pra que não.

Quando Von Croy e Lara já estavam na Inglaterra, ele disse de forma calma e acuada que não queria mais o Iris. Lara não questionou, mas exigiu o relógio de bolso de volta. Ele concordou.

Às 19h, Von Croy apareceu de carro na casa de Lara. Diferente daquela atitude atrevida, ele ainda estava amedrontado, um tanto quanto abalado. Lara segurava o bestiário que havia prometido em frente à porta principal de sua mansão.

\- Será que eu realmente preciso te dar isso?

\- Não dificulte as coisas, criança. Vamos ficar quites e seguir em frente na vida – ele disse enquanto se aproximava. Retirou do bolso o relógio e entregou para Lara.

Ela o recebeu e deu o bestiário para Werner. Este segurou bem o livro e contemplou.

\- Uma boa leitura medieval pra você. Só não vá se meter em mais confusões. Mas eu acho que esse conselho é inútil. – ela disse

\- Eu vou tentar lembrar disso.

\- Desrespeito não é o caminho para o descuido?

\- É verdade. O problema é que essa gente morta e suas forças sobrenaturais tem opiniões diferentes da minha em relação a respeito! – ele riu – Eu não veria desrespeito em apenas tocar num objeto.

Lara deu um sorriso de lado e não respondeu nada. Observou Von Croy voltar para o carro e disse tchau. Voltou para dentro de casa, admirando o relógio. Sentou-se no sofá de frente pra lareira e avistou Winston se aproximando.

\- Como ele está, milady?

\- Ainda assustado, mas ainda é o mesmo velho Werner Von Croy.

\- Se Werner não conseguir controlar seus impulsos, pode acabar morrendo de forma bem trágica. – ele fez uma pausa – Pelo menos, ele te deu o Iris. Aqui, com certeza, é mais seguro.

\- É verdade. A gente podia viajar de graça com ele, o que você acha? – ela sorriu.

\- Que tal visitarmos Brighton? – o mordomo riu.

\- Brighton?! Winston, você não tem um senso de aventura!

Os dois riram por um momento.

\- Milady, antes que me esqueça, o Dr. Willard ligou e pediu para que retornasse a ligação.

\- Ok, Winston.

O mordomo subiu as escadas da mansão e sumiu de vista. Lara havia guardado o Iris ainda recarregado em sua sala de troféus. Pensou nas possibilidades que poderia usá-lo em caso de emergência. Ali, sentada naquele sofá, oscilou o olhar entre a fotografia enorme de seus pais acima da lareira e o relógio em suas mãos. Ela sorriu aliviada por tudo estar bem e pensou: _"Sem mais fardo de salvar o mundo, por favor."_

Fim


End file.
